Vacation
by VIIxProductions
Summary: 21/100: 'Vacation'. After finally having access to a break, Genesis Rhapsodos is less than pleased to see that Zack the puppy is along for the ride. Gee, thanks Angeal. Septasonicxx/Lioneh collab. No pairings. Genesis non-yaoi one shot.


**Disclaimer: Nothing in relation to Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair, Sephiroth or Final Fantasy VII belongs to us :3**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Genesis Rhapsodos sighed, shifting in his position slightly on the beach chair. His mako infused eyes stared up into the blue depths of the sky, watching as a few seagulls drifted on a gentle breeze. Sighing, the redheaded SOLDIER closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the summer sun on his body.

"Whoo! Surfing time!" Zack Fair ran down the beach with his surfboard in hand, heading towards the water. He just so happened to run past Genesis, and kicked up some sand so that it landed on the 1st Class SOLDIER's lap. Genesis opened his eyes and glared at the running back of Zack.

"This is why I hate the beach." he muttered, standing up and brushing himself down. "I never trusted that puppy. Kicking sand up, bolting down the beach like an animal...so uncouth." Genesis mumbled, stretching his limbs and continuing to dust off his board shorts. Next to him was Sephiroth, who was sunning himself on a beach chair with a pair on sunglasses on. It was a wonder that there weren't any girls bouncing around him, seeing as it was the prime time of year for that to be happening.

With a small shake of his head, Genesis began walking up the beach towards the shop. On a sunny day at Costa de Sol, all he really wanted was an ice cream. Leaning his arms into counter at a small, beach-side vendor, Genesis whistled as he waited for the attendant to come back. Moments later, a young female appeared within the back of the shop.

"Oh, how may I help you sir?" She piped up, skipping up to the counter.

"I'd just like one of those ice blocks..." Genesis mumbled, pointing over towards the fridge. Nodding, the female shop assistant opened up the freezer and inspected it's contents.

"Any flavour you want?" She called.

"Got mango?" Genesis replied, trying his best to peer into the fridge from where he was standing.

"Um...no, sorry. We're out. All it seems we have is...sea salt..." she trailed off, knowing that that was the least popular flavour.

From where Genesis stood, he could see that the assistant was telling the truth. All the ice blocks were sea salt flavour. With a sigh, Genesis glanced up at the hot sun beating down and rolled his blue eyes in annoyance.

"I'll just take one of those, then." he said. Turning back to the counter, he allowed a few strands of his hair to splay over his right eye.

"Right then. That would be...150 gil, please." The young woman obediently said, bringing over the ice cream and setting it down on the counter. Genesis rummaged his hand around in his pocket, trying to bring out the correct amount of gil. Scattering what he had onto the counter, the shop assistance counted what she needed and left the rest, leaving Genesis to take his rather unusual ice cream and his gil with him.

"Thanks." He muttered, proceeding to head back down the stairs that led to the sandy part of the beach. Unwrapping his ice cream, Genesis eyed the strange, blue ice block with curiosity. Shrugging, he tentatively look a gentle lick and to his surprise, didn't mind the taste. Just as he got back to his beach chair, he heard someone shout his name and turned to look.

"Hey!" Zack ran up, water dripping off him. "Having fun?" he questioned happily.

"Yeah." Genesis nodded. Holding his ice cream up he asked, "Have you ever had sea salt before?"

"Um...no. I didn't know such a whacky flavour even existed! Where'd you get it!? I want to try some."

Zack said, speaking at a million miles an hour. Genesis just rolled his eyes, Zack's usually puppy-like antics, something that he was going to have to get used to. Ever since Angeal had decided to train him, he had been seeing a lot less of his childhood friend.

"From the vendor up there." Genesis pointed back up the stairs. Hopefully that would give him some time to have some peace. Zack grinned thankfully and bounded off, eager for his sea salt ice cream. Genesis slowly lowered himself onto his beach chair, glad that hid plan had worked and Zack was gone.

"Pass me some sunscreen." Sephiroth called over. Genesis bent down and fished around in his beach bag, finding the sunscreen and throwing it at his friends head. Unfortunately, Sephiroth caught it easily in one hand and began applying the lotion to his exposed skin.

Genesis grumbled slightly, disappointed that his attempt to be annoying had failed. Returning to a standing position, he eyed his surfboard with interest, tempted to hit the waves. Unable to resist, he told hold of the board and jogged down to the water's surface, feeling the water gently lap at his toes.

"Ripples form on the water's surface...the wandering soul knows no rest." Genesis whispered, proud that he had chosen the appropriate line for the situation. Stepping into the cool ocean, Genesis waded further into the sea, aiming to reach the area up ahead where the larger waves crashed.

Lying flat on his board, Genesis paddled further out. Once he was far enough, he stood up and glanced over his shoulder to check on the coming wave. Bracing himself, he watched as it closer. Then it was upon him and he shifted his weight, making sure the board was balanced at all times as he rode the wave back towards the beach.

"Woohoo!" Genesis exclaimed, making sure to balance his weight on the surfboard properly in order to remain standing. He kept an eye on the wave, watching it become large and arc into a crest. Testing his luck, the SOLDIER shifted his position to ride the wave through the arc, feeling the water spray up as he did so. His ears perked up at the sound of cheering from the beach, seeing Angeal calling out encouragements.

With a smirk, Genesis continued his lucky streak of surfing, riding the wave the entire way to shore. Stumbling off the board in the shallow water, Genesis gave his head a shake, sending water droplets flying in all directions.

"That was good!" Angeal said, walking over and patting his friend on the back.

"Of course it was." Genesis smirked, running a hand through his hair to push it back away from his eyes. Angeal laughed and shook his head.

"Reckon you could do that again?" he asked teasingly.

"Duh!" Genesis said, reaching over and getting Angeal into a headlock. "How about you? Let's see you do that." Shoving Angeal towards the water, he handed him his surfboard. "Have fun!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N - Septasonicxx: Yay! another non-yaoi Genesis one-shot! Hope you guys like it! -sigh- poor Angeal has to go surfing... it might just be me but.. personally I can't see him surfing XD

Lioneh: YAY BEACH GENGEN! :D And Zack. And Sephy. And Angeal. MWAHAHAH! Genesis would totally surf… -giggle- Ahem, anyway, the sea salt ice cream thing was decided by me, because I'm still that much of a Kingdom Hearts addict still that I just _had_ to put that in there.

Hope you enjoyed!

- Lioneh the cheetion and Dani Monroe


End file.
